


Why Do You Care?

by WholesomeTrash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I am by no means a Sonic fan, New Sonic is babey and must be protected, Pre-Movie, Self-Hatred, Slight swearing, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Tom get the adoption papers ASAP, but by the end of this movie I might be lol, the movie hasn’t even come out but I have so many ideas for what could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: After Tom gets caught in the middle of one of Dr. Robotnik’s plans to capture Sonic, the blue hedgehog is convinced he has to surrender in order to protect him.Tom isn’t having any of it.OR Sonic has a meltdown and Tom goes into DadMode™️.
Relationships: Sonic & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 37
Kudos: 429





	Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok, so like I know literally NOTHING about the Sonic franchise. But after I watched the new Sonic movie trailer, I just KNEW I had to go see it. Sonic. Is. Fucking. Adorable. 
> 
> Tom better end up adopting him by the end of it, I swear to God.
> 
> (Also, this app seems to really fucking hate italic and bold words lol)

“I have to surrender...if I don’t, you’ll just end up getting hurt.” 

Tom stared down at the blue hedgehog with a heavy heart. His ears wilted and he shuffled his feet, eyes never meeting his.  God,  the kid was going to end up killing him with that look. Ever since he had been caught in the middle of one of Robotnik’s plans to capture him, Sonic wouldn’t let the idea go that he needed to just...give up. Let the mad man have him, let the psycho experiment and _torture_ him all he liked. 

Of course, Tom wasn’t having any of it. As the newly appointed sheriff of Green Hills, Montana, he had a duty to uphold; protect the residents, no matter if they be human or a little three foot tall alien. Plus, despite his attempts at _not_ becoming attached, he found himself beginning to almost _parent_ the kid. The teenager was reckless; so reckless it left him feeling like a burnt out dad dealing with his overly-energetic, borderline disrespectful son. 

It was like he _wanted_ to give him a heart attack sometimes.

“Sonic, for the last time, _no_ ,” Tom stressed for the millionth time that day, “I am not letting that man do god-knows-what to you! Repeat after me: N.O.” 

“But—but I can’t just let him _kill_ you!” He protested, and as usual, started pacing at a ridiculously fast rate, fists shaking, “he can and would if he got the chance, I know he would! Tom,  **_please_** —“ 

“ ** _No_**.” He said with a certain authority that made the hedgehog stop in his tracks. Tom leaned down, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him slightly, as if that would get it into his thick skull that  _no_ , _you_ _are_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _something_ _so_ _stupid_.  Sonic finally met his gaze. Now, Tom wasn’t sure whether or not Mobians had the ability to cry, but it looked like the kid was damn well near it. His bright green irises wobbled and he gulped, a wet shine appearing in his eyes. 

The sheriff sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had started growing grey already. Sometimes he forgot why he was so afraid before, when he found the blue blur hiding in his garage. Granted, Sonic was a lot more scared of him in the beginning. 

He remembered when he would constantly expect a bot to appear and for him to declare it had all been a trick; that he wasn’t really going to help him, but sell him out to Robotnik the first chance he got. Needless to say, the kid had a lot of trust issues. He was unsure, timid, and had a hard time not bolting whenever Tom got up too fast or went to touch him. Yet, he adjusted pretty well in the end. Before the week was over he was more cocky and confident, acting like he never flinched a day in his life. 

Now, it seemed like he had reverted back into the shy boy who once hid behind his leg when his dog barked too loud. 

“Look,” Tom said softly, lifting one hand to rest it on Sonic’s head and rub it similarly to how he would ruffle someone’s hair, “I know this is tough. This whole situation is something no one should ever have to go through. But it’s happening, and it’s time to think  rationally. Do you really think just because you get captured willingly Dr. Robotnik’s not going to use your powers for evil?” 

Sonic lowered his head slightly.

“Exactly. And do you really think I’d _ever_ let you do something like that? I’d save you and drag your ass back here just to give you the lecture of your lifetime, which trust me, is probably even worse than whatever that mustache-loving maniac has cooked up for you. So—so...um...” 

He was caught off guard. He was almost _never_ caught off guard. Sonic was sniffling and wiping his eyes with a now wet glove. Glistening tears dripped onto the floor as the kid tried futilely to stop the flow of sudden emotion. Tom let him go, half expecting the hedgehog to make a run for it; he was shaking like a leaf. 

“Why—“ Sonic hiccuped, “why do you  _care_?” 

Now he understood why he didn’t show this side of himself often. When Sonic cried, he really  _cried_. Not just a few stray tears here and there; he turned on the waterworks. Tom supposed that’s what happened when someone held something back for _way_ too long. 

Unlike what he expected, Sonic stayed glued to the spot. By now he should’ve been bouncing off the walls; it wasn’t like him to stay put for long unless he was sleeping or exhausted, which was rare. The teen had more energy than a UHECR, no joke. 

“Kid, wha—what do you mean  _why_ _do_ _I_ _care?_ ” He said, slightly exasperated.

“Why do you **_care_** about  me?!” He yelled, his head whipping back up to look at Tom with anger. The tears never stopped, but now he was glaring. 

“Why do you insist on _protecting_ me?! I’m just a—I’m just a useless, stupid,  _pathetic_ alien!  I’m the fastest creature there ever was, yet I don’t even know how to control my power half the time! It—it’s too strong, it’s too much, I’m scared of it— _why_ _aren’t_ _you_?  Everything always goes wrong around me and I don’t w-wanna  lose you  so it’d be better if I just  went away, right?”

He clenched his fists, as if the idea was solidifying itself in his mind already. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’ll just—disappear. You’ll never have to see me again, I’ll go into hiding again, I’ll find somewhere else to go—you won’t need to worry about me anymore. I-I’m sure I’ll be fine, I-I—“

He clearly hated the idea as much as Tom. He dissolved into sobs, pacing back and forth once more. The sight, to put it lightly, broke the sheriff’s heart. Here this _thirteen_ _year_ _old_ stood, having spent practically all his life alone, prepared to go back to that life just to protect him. 

“Hey hey hey,” Tom said, reaching out again to steady the hedgehog with firm hands, “don’t say that. You hear me? I am _right_ here, and you’re damn wrong if you think I’ll ever leave. Hate to break it to ya, but you’re stuck with me, pal. I won’t let you go back to that life, I  _won’t.”_

He carefully pulled Sonic into as tight a hug as he could manage without getting pricked. The kid shoved his head into his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. 

“And as for  _why I care,_ I want to make this as clear as possible: you are my  _friend._ And you are anything _but_ pathetic, or useless. You’re the strongest person I know! Maybe a little reckless at times, and a little rebellious when I tell you no, you may not _drive_ _the car_ or _drink_ _my vodka_ ,  but hell, what kid your age isn’t?” 

At that Sonic gave a wet chuckle, and Tom held him out at arms length, seeing the smile now spread across his features. 

“Do you see what I’m getting at here?” 

Sonic wiped his eyes a final time and nodded minutely. Maybe he didn’t fully understand quite yet, but he would eventually. He didn’t need to absorb everything he said right away; all he needed to do was accept that Tom cared, and that was enough. 

Yes, that was enough. 

“I’m still convinced I’d be great at driving your car, though.” 

“You absolutely _wouldn't_ be!”

“Wanna bet?” 

“No!” 

“I’ll race ya to the driver’s seat. Whoever gets there first gets to drive!” 

“We are not—Sonic, get back here! _SONIC_!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are candy. And I love candy!!


End file.
